Small World
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: “Don’t trip on your ego,” Courtney commented. “It’s your sanity I’m worried about stumbling over,” he said smugly with a wink. “Oh. Bite me,” she snapped. “I don’t sparkle. But...” A DxC Story T for Language.
1. Only 2499 a Month

**A/N:** What? A new story from MaiddMikuruu? The girl who can't update the story she has, now?

Hahaa. Yeahh, peoplee. I decided to just say, "Eff it," and do this story that I've been thinking about lately.

So, Enjoyy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Total Drama Island_.

**Extraa Note:** The thingg won't centerr. So, yeahh.

* * *

**Small World**

**Chapter Numero Uno**

**"Only $24.99 a Month"**

* * *

Courtney let out a disappointed sigh as she dropped her luggage onto the spotless wood flooring of her living room.

"I cannot believe you booked the wrong flight," Courtney groaned as she pulled off her scarf and placed it on the top of the coat rack.

"You know I tend to mess up on dates and things," Bridgette defended herself, leaning against her best friend's doorframe.

"You mixed up Honolulu, Hawaii with Jeuno, Alaska!" the brunette snapped as she placed her coat under her scarf.

"Yeah… Well… I got a bit distracted. Blame Geoff, he's the one who kept bugging me when I was on the phone," the blonde sputtered out.

"Hawaii and Alaska," Courtney stated flatly. "Vacation and a wintery, frozen over hell."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. How about we just try to go somewhere around here? There's that new spa that just opened up in Muskoka. We could go out there for a day or so," Bridgette suggested.

The former C.I.T. sighed. "I suppose we could. It would be nice to at least get a massage or two before the week's over."

"Plus, we'll save a ton of cash," the surfer pointed out, knowing her friend loved saving money, despite the fact she was practically rolling in it.

"Then it's settled. You go home—**don't get distracted**—and figure out all you can," Courtney said sternly. "Call me afterwards and we can go from there."

"You got it," Bridgette said happily as she turned to leave. "See ya, Court."

"Bye," Courtney called softly as she went to close her door. "Oh. Bridgette!" she yelled. "**Don't get distracted**."

She heard her friend laugh to herself. "I won't; promise!"

"It's a wonder that girl even remembers her—" her sentence was stopped short when she saw her friend search her pockets frantically for her something. Courtney raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. "She does know we took a taxi to the airport, right?"

**~.Only $29.99 a Month.~ **

Courtney let out a yawn as she stepped out of her shower. _That's probably the closest to a sauna I'll get all week_, she thought sadly as she wrapped her towel around her body.

She walked over to her phone and eyed it. _Either Bridgette is conceiving a child, stimulating her saliva, or actually being reliable. The first two are beyond fair game…_

Courtney picked up the white iPhone and checked her missed calls—nothing. _And the last is anything but reality_.

Just before she placed it back onto the marble counter it began vibrating. _Make that—__**was**__ anything but reality_, Courtney thought with a smile as she slid her finger across the bottom of the screen.

"Hello."

"Hey, Court. The place is all booked up for the month. Seems like everyone decided to take a mini-vaca at the same time we did," Bridgette replied, sighing lightly.

"I figured that's what would happen," Courtney said, sighing along with her friend. She began her way down her pearl white, spiral staircase as she began running her other towel through her mocha hair.

"Maybe we could try something else?" Bridgette asked, desperately wanting to get out of her daily routine.

"Yeah. Let me check the weather and see what choices that leaves us with," Courtney said, grabbing her remote from her couch and flicking on the flat screen, sixty-seven inch, LCD television. "We may be stuck skiing or snowboarding."

A groan sounded from the other end of the phone. "Please, no snow. Please, no snow. Please, no snow," the blonde chanted.

"Damn remote," Courtney seethed. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

The television picture became fuzzy and began bouncing around on the screen.

"What's up with your TV? You sound pissed."

"I am," she snapped in reply. "Stupid cable box."

"Chill, Court. Use your meditation techniques," Bridgette said soothingly. _Even if they work about as well as a surfboard on a sidewalk_, the blonde finished in her head.

"You're right," Courtney said calmly. "I just have to—" She let out a sudden shriek in the middle of her sentence.

"Courtney! What's wrong?!"

"The cable box just spontaneously combusted. That's the third one this month!" Courtney seethed as she poked the said electronic device.

"Maybe you should switch to Dish—it's only $24.99 a month. Direct TV is also pretty cheap," Bridgette suggested, trying to calm the livid brunette.

She let out a sigh. "The smell of burnt plastic three times a month or cleaning snow off of a satellite on the top of my roof all winter."

"When you say it like that, it sounds terrible both ways," Bridgette pointed out.

"I am aware. I'll just call Comcast and have them fix it, again. And, if it breaks again, I'll think about switching to satellite."

"I'll let you go, then. Geoff just got home."

"We all know what happens when he walks in the room."

"Oh. Hush. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Bridgette said before the line went dead.

Courtney let out a breath to calm herself before dialing the Comcast Maintenance number.

**~.Only $29.99 a Month.~ **

The doorbell rang just as soon as Courtney had finished drying her hair and had out her nightgown on. "Finally," the brunette breathed out as she pulled on her robe. She put her hands under her hair and lifted it from the inside of her robe before pulling open the door.

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" the man asked, his smirk widening as his eyes wandered towards her chest.

"My cable box exploded…again," she stated flatly.

"No need to get your fancy panties in a bunch, lady," he retorted, rolling his teal eyes.

Courtney scoffed before turning on her heel and leading him to what was once her cable box.

"It's melted," the man commented, poking the gooey, tar-like plastic.

"Really, now?" Courtney asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Can you fix it or not?"

"I can try," he answered as more of question than an answer.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Courtney asked, already irritated by the cable man.

The man pulled out a wrench and pointed it towards her. "Listen, lady, I will use this to pull the pole out of you ass if you don't cool it."

Said "lady" quickly snatched the tool from his hand and shoved it into his face. "Just fix the damn cable box," she seethed, clenching her teeth as tight as she could.

"You're hot when you mad," he commented as he squatted down to get a better look at the melted box.

"Excuse me?" Courtney practically screeched.

"I said, 'You. Are. Hot. When. You. Are. Mad.' Understand?"

"You are such a jackass!" she shrieked.

He simply shrugged and turned his attention away from her. "I've been called worse."

"No surprise there," she said flatly.

"If you'd shut up, I could actually do my job, you know."

"Sorry," the brunette said sarcastically. "I forgot people like you couldn't multi-task." She rolled her eyes let herself fall back onto the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, Courtney spoke up.

"What's you name, anyway?"

"Duncan," he answered, showing no sort of interest in what he was supposed to be fixing.

"Duncan… Doesn't that mean 'dark warrior' or something like that?"

"Sure does, beautiful."

"No wonder your such a savage," she quickly added.

"So, what's your name, Miss Perfect? Hmm?"

"Courtney," she stated proudly.

He let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the brunette snapped.

"Your name fits you perfectly. Stuck-up is the essence of you."

"Essence, huh? Didn't know pigs knew such large words," she retorted.

"Neither did I," Duncan said, lacking any hint of feeling insulted. "Guess it slipped. This brain just loves to surprise me."

"I bet that 'brain' of yours never even helped you make it through high school."

"I didn't graduate," he answered, pulling a few wires out of the box and looking at them with a scrunched up expression.

"How did you even get a job without a diploma? You must have atleast a GED or something."

"Nope. I got nothing other than an expulsion letter and lawsuit records to prove I even entered that hell you call school," he said as he began shaking the cable box. "'Sides I was in Juvie most of the time, anyway."

"I cannot believe they hired a criminal to go to peoples houses!" Courtney practically cried out.

"It was only Juvie; don't get to excited there, darling."

"I'm not excited—I'm disgusted," Courtney scoffed.

"Sure, sure. They all say that before they're begging to sleep with me," Duncan remarked, turning his head towards her a raising his eyebrow a few times suggestively.

"So vile," Courtney commented, scrunching up her nose for emphasis.

"Whatever, sweetheart."

"Okay. That's it! What the hell is with all the nicknames?!" Courtney suddenly snapped.

"Don't know; they're fun. Would you prefer I stick to one, doll face?" Duncan asked teasingly as he stood up and ripped the box's cords out of the wall.

"**Be careful!**" said 'doll face' shrieked. "You're paying for whatever you break!"

"You better mean with pleasure; 'cause I don't have enough money to pay for a nail, let alone a whole wall."

Courtney let out a groan. "So, are you just going to replace it?"

"If you're as smart as you say, you can answer that one for yourself," Duncan said smugly as he threw the box out the door and pulled a new one from his bag.

"Duncan! Go out there and get that!"

"Ehh… Nahh." He shrugged as he carried the new box to where the old one was.

"Just hurry up so you can leave!" she snapped.

"I am. Chill, hot-stuff. If you hate repairmen so much you should get Dish or Direct TV. They have nice picture and sound quality; not to mention how cheap they are."

"Are you seriously advertising another company while you're doing a repair for this one?"

"That I am, princess," Duncan said, clicking his tongue and winking at her.

"Princess? Where'd you get that one?"

"I just remembered your last name is Royal. You're that forensics girl, right?"

Courtney was a bit taken aback, but was able to compose herself quickly. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're the hottest thing that newspaper has ever seen. You're always on it. I knew you looked familiar. You don't see a rack like that too often. And now that I've seen your ass—"

"**Shut up**!" Courtney screamed. "Just hook up the damn box and go!"

"Now, aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine, today?"

"You know what? Just go," she said as she began pushing him towards the door.

"But I thought you wanted me to—"

"I am switching to Direct TV," Courtney interrupted.

"You sure?" Duncan asked as he was pushed out the door and onto her porch.

"Yep; one hundred percent. I never want to see your face, again," Courtney said as she shoved the new cable box into his chest.

"Darling, it's a small world, so you can't really ch—"

"Good-bye, jackass," Courtney shouted as she slammed the door in his face.

As soon as she heard his truck start she leaned her back against the door. _The world could never possibly be so small that I would meet him again_.

She pulled her phone from her robe pocket and quickly dialed the Operator.

"Hello. Yes, could I please have the number for the Direct TV Company?"

* * *

**A/N:** Soo, how was it? Press that pretty little button and tell me what you thinkk: Goodd, badd, fehh.

Ohh. And I dont' know if Canada even has Comcast or Direct TV or even Dishh. I just went with what I knew. xD

Ohhh. Andd this will onyl be about five to seven chapters at the most. A shortt littlee Fictionn.

Thanks for Readingg~!

**MaiddMikuruu Outt~**


	2. AquaFit—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma

**A/N:** Fifteen reviews? Like, holy shit!

Anyway, thanks to all your beautiful Reviews, I have just accdentaly written the longest chapter I have ever written.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Small World**

**Chapter Deux**

**Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma**

* * *

"You're kidding!" Bridgette exclaimed, hitting the minus sign on her treadmill.

Courtney scoffed. "Not in the least. He literally waltzed into my home and began spewing out nickname after nickname and insult after insult. He even commented on my 'rack'—his words, not mine, mind you—and didn't even blink. He acted as if it were completely normal to just randomly point out a girl's assets!"

"That's… Just… Wow," Bridgette sputtered out. "I really don't know what to say to that."

"He's lucky I'm a composed individual. Otherwise I would have—"

"Gone ape-shit on his ass?" Noah asked, his usual monotone drowning his words. "I'm sure you verbally assaulted the man. Even you can't expect us to believe you simply let it go."

Courtney rolled her eyes at her co-worker. "Excuse you. But who exactly invited you into this conversation?" She faked a thoughtful pose. "Oh. That's right—no one!"

"Since when do you come to the gym, Noah?" the blonde asked, trying to stop the argument she knew would unfold without interference.

"Since today. Cody wants to impress the ladies," the bookworm said with a shrug. "He seems to believe that having a gay friend will make the ladies fall for him more quickly. I suppose he missed the whole, 'women love gay men more than straight men' chat I had with him last week."

"Wait," Courtney slammed her hand on the 'Stop' button. "You mean, you two aren't together?"

"Of course we aren't. You went to an Ivy League school, you—of all people—should be able to tell when a guy can't realize his own orientation. I mean, we all know Cody is gay, he has just yet to realize it," Noah explained. "Besides, what makes you think I would ever hook up with a guy who swears the scale lies because it's jealous of his," he paused for a moment, as if wincing internally at the thought of saying his next words, "err, 'mad ''ceps'."

Bridgette raised her eyebrows at the word, ''ceps'. "Um. Is ''ceps' even a word?" she questioned, wondering about Cody's 'lingo'.

"Of course it's not," Noah deadpanned. "If it were a real word the human would be even more doomed than it already is. Today's 'lingo' hasn't gone as far as to mock the English language so harshly."

"Well, then," the surfer mumbled, slightly put off by his rude tone.

"Since you have so rudely butted into our conversation," the former CIT began with a slight glare, "would be so kind as to keep my personal business to yourself? I can already see you running around the lab raving and ranting about me having some kind of 'love affair' with a bad boy by the name of Duncan."

"What do you think I am? A male Lindsay?"

"You seem to enjoy spreading gossip around about as much as she does. Which reminds me, how the hell did she get a job at a place that is nothing but Science? I mean, her nickname is Lindsiot, for crying out loud. You think that would've gotten the boss' attention."

"You forget the 'T and A'," Noah pointed out. "All she has to do is walk briskly and Chris'll give her any job she wants."

"I suppose. On another note, shouldn't you be getting back to your 'Homo-in-Denial'?" Courtney asked, desperately wanting to rid herself of the patronizing nerd.

"Ooh. Offensive, are we?" Noah commented. "I'll let you two get back to your tea time." And, with a flick of his wrist, the man was off to find Cody.

"That guy really knows how to get under a person's skin," Courtney mumbled, trying to get her concentration focused back onto her workout as her treadmill's belt started moving again. "He reminds me of that stupid cable man. I should really find a way to switch departments. Maybe Chris'll move me if I get Lindsiot to talk to him."

**~.Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma.~**

"So, in the end, I pissed her off so badly she actually pushed me out the door and got rid of her cable subscription altogether," Duncan said as his friend, DJ, pulled the barbell from his hands and placed it back on the rest.

"That's… Not good, man," DJ said as he began pulling the weights off of the bar and placing them back on the rack. "I mean, she could get a restraining order against you or something."

The cable man rolled his eyes at the man's statement and sat up on the bench. "Oh. C'mon, Deej. I don't think she's that much of a prude-ass bitch."

"You really shouldn't talk about her like that, dude," DJ said as he put the last weight on the rack. "You can't possibly tell me you didn't egg her on. She doesn't seem like that kid of girl who would just completely freak out on someone for no reason."

"Alright, maybe I exaggerated a little," he admitted with a shrug. He put his hands behind his head before lying back down the bench. "But, regardless of what I did to push her, she's still a prude-ass bitch."

"Who's a prude-ass bitch?" Gwen asked as she walked towards the two.

"Courtney Royal," Duncan said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at the lounging boy. "How do you know Courtney Royal? Isn't she in the mind set that everyone is below her?"

"I had to fix her cable box the other day," Duncan said before letting out yawn. "The chick practically bit my head off within five minutes of me walking through her door."

A smirk appeared on the Goth's face and she crossed her arms. "Oh. And I'm guessing you did nothing to provoke this?" she said slyly.

"Of course not. I'm a good boy," he replied playfully.

"Oh. Yeah. God's prodigy, if you ask me." Gwen rolled her eyes as her sarcastic comment caused a smirk to play across the 'good' boy's face.

"Exactly."

A large man glared intensely at Duncan. "Boy! This ain't no livin' room! I suggest you start liftin' them weights before I use 'em to bust up yo head!"

DJ's eyes grew wide as the man turned towards him. "You too, teddy bear!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" the scared 'teddy bear' said shakily as he saluted the man.

"Now, maggot!" he ordered as the boy remained glued to his spot.

The wide-eyed man simply nodded before grabbing onto Duncan and pulling him off the bench press.

Gwen raised her eyebrows at the scene.

"You got a prob'em with somethin', girly?" the man snapped.

"Not at all, Chef," Gwen said emotionlessly as she raised her arms in front of her. "I was just on my way," she added before turning around and leaving the opposite way the boys had.

"Stupid youngin's. Thinkin' they can just lounge 'round on equipment," the man known as Chef mumbled as he pulled the heaviest weights he could find from the rack.

**~.Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma.~**

"C'mon, Court," Bridgette whined. "Water Aerobics can be fun! And it's free all this month!"

"Why would I do Water Aerobics? I don't even like water…or pools…and I hate chlorine—it destroys your hair," Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"Please!" the blonde pleaded.

"No," Courtney said simply as she shook her head.

Bridgette bit her lip, racking her brain for a way to get her friend to say yes. "You won't have to buy me a Christmas gift! This can be the _free_ way to _freely_ get me a _free_ present, at absolutely _no cost_ to you."

The brunette moved her tongue around in her mouth for a moment before reluctantly giving in, the constant reminder of it being _free_. "Fine," she groaned. "But, only because it's free. Otherwise It would have been a no."

"Thank you, Courtney!" Bridgette practically squealed, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck before grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the pool.

**~.Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma.~**

"Dude, why'd you totally freak back there," Duncan asked as soon as DJ had stopped running.

"Chef was gonna kill me! I can't just stand in a hostile environment like that."

The raven-haired boy sniffed the air. "Dude, it wreaks of chlorine in here. Why the hell did you drag us in here?"

"Chef wouldn't be caught dead in a place that teaches AquaFit," DJ explained.

"AquaFit?"

"You know, Water Aerobics. Where you work out in the water with noodles and weights and stuff."

"Oh. I get it," the bad boy said. "Now, let's get out of here before someone thinks we're actually going to chill with the elderly."

"Good idea," DJ said as they both started towards the glass door.

"Excuse me," a high-pitched voice said from behind them. "Are you two here for the AquaFit class? It's free all this month, you know—a Christmas special."

"No, we were just—" Duncan began as he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who the voice belonged to.

DJ smiled at the girl as he nudged Duncan with his elbow. "Maybe we could give it a shot..?"

"Definitely," Duncan said as he looked the girl up and down.

"My name's Katie," she said, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Duncan," the man said as he shook her hand. "And this is Deej," he added, pointing his thumb towards the 'teddy bear'.

"Nice to meet you two," the girl said with a smile. "You should go get changed. The class begins in about ten minutes."

"Right," Duncan said, almost drooling over the girl's chest.

"See you boys, later," the tan brunette said as she gave them a friendly wave.

"Bye…" the mohawked boy said, dazed by the way her hips moved and her long hair swayed.

He quickly snapped out of his reverie and practically shouted to DJ, "C'mon, dude! We gotta hurry up before someone gets at that piece o' ass!"

**~.Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma.~**

"Okay, this thing better be worth it," Duncan mumbled as he swam towards the back of the pool, trying to stay as far away from the senior citizens as possible.

"Quit complaing," DJ said, swimming behind him. "You may enjoy it."

"Yeah," Duncan said sarcastically as he stood up in the water, satisfied with the spot. "I just fucking love benching these sweet noodles." He shook his lime green Styrofoam stick at him for emphasis.

"Chill, man."

"Bridgette!" The two suddenly heard someone scream. "I swear to God, if someone cops a feel, I'm going to lose it!"

The blonde let out a sigh. "Courtney, no one is going to grope you. Please, stop saying that."

"You don't know," the brunette scoffed. "Some perv could be lurking in here like some kind of fish!"

"Dude," Duncan said as he saw the two girls arguing as they walked towards the pool. "That's the chick!"

DJ looked up to where Duncan was pointing. "Courtney Royal, huh? Never thought I'd see her in person. I thought she was always cooped up in her lab or attending fancy parties."

A smirk suddenly appeared on Duncan's face. "I got an idea," Duncan said as she watched Courtney slip into the water.

DJ saw the glint in his friends eye. "Don't do it, man."

"Awe, don't be such a fun sucker," Duncan said before slipping under the surface and swimming towards the complaining brunette.

"The water is so cold," Courtney whined as the cold water hit her stomach.

"Courtney! This won't be fun if you keep bitching," Bridgette snapped, momentarily going against her personal 'no cussing' rule.

"Fine, fine," Courtney said before choosing a spot relatively close to where Duncan had just been standing.

Duncan smiled to himself as soon as he saw her legs coming closer to him. He quickly swam up behind her before pushing his hands forward and giving her butt a light squeeze.

Courtney let out a blood curdling scream before shoving her hand into the water and grabbing onto the first thing she felt—Duncan's mohawk. The punk sucked in a mouth full of water as he was ripped out of the water by the seething woman.

Duncan coughed loudly as soon as he hit the oxygen filled air. "What the hell?!"

The brunette's face grew red with even more anger as she realized who it was. "You," she seethed.

"Small world, eh, Princess?" Duncan asked, trying to get her less pissed.

"You ignorant, stupid, pathetic, perverted, disgusting, revolting jackass!" she screamed before shoving her fist into his nose. "I cannot believe you would—no, wait—I can believe it. Because you are that abhorrent!"

Duncan quickly grabbed his nose to make sure it wasn't crooked. "Yeah, well—abhorrent?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It means revolting, you stupid asshole."

DJ winced as he saw his friend get his ass handed to him by the seething scientist. _Here's where I step in_, the man thought as he sighed and began swimming towards the fight.

"Guys," Bridgette said, trying to calm the two. "The class is starting! Stop fighting and pay attention."

"She's right," DJ concurred. "We should respect Miss Katie."

The blonde smiled at DJ, silently thanking him for helping her control the situation.

Courtney simply shot a glare at Duncan before turning towards the front of the pool. Duncan smirked and mentally patted himself on the back as he followed suit.

**~.Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma.~**

"Good job, everyone," Katie said cheerfully as everyone began lifting their legs as she had instructed them. She walked around to the back of the pool where Duncan and the others were. "You all doing okay over here?"

Courtney opened her mouth to say yes, but Duncan spoke up as soon as she began to take in a breath. "Actually, I'm confused as to how high I should put my leg. Think you could help me with that?" he asked as he wiggled his uni-brow suggestively.

Courtney let out her breath. "Oh, please."

"Sorry," Katie said sweetly. "But I can't go in the water. Maybe Sadie could help you, though." She gestured to the larger girl beside her.

"Sorry, Katie. But I can't either. I have mine, too."

"Oh." Katie thought for a moment. "Eva can help you. Wait, she doesn't have her's, does she?"

"_Can_ she have one?" Sadie asked. "I mean, really…"

"Good point," Katie cheerily agreed. "Eva! We need you to help someone."

"Wait," Duncan spoke up, grabbing Katie's attention. "Who's Eva?"

"Oh," the brunette said, caught off guard. "She's a trainer, here."

"Yeah," her friend joined in. "She's… Um… Sweet."

"Y-Yeah, sweet… That's what she is."

The two girls hurriedly walked off as they saw Eva coming towards them.

"Whadda ya need?" Eva snapped in her deep voice.

"Uh… I don't need you," DJ squeaked. "He does." His finger instantly pointed towards Duncan.

"Speak up, ya weakling!"

"Actually I—" Duncan began, but was cut off by a smugly smiling Courtney.

"He's confused as to how high he should lift his knees. He needs someone to show him how high to put them."

"You bitch!" Duncan hissed.

The former CIT simply continued to smile smugly as the manlike woman jumped into the pool.

Eva grabbed a hold of his thigh and began lifting it forcefully into the air. "Like this!" she yelled. She ripped his leg up and down, not even bothering to try to be the least bit careful.

Courtney began giggling as she watched the pained expression on Duncan's face.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at Courtney as Eva began reefing on him to 'show' him the rest of the exercises and mouthed, "You are so going to hell."

The girl's smile turned happy as she mouthed back, "Maybe. But it's _so_ worth it."

**~.Water Aerobics—Not for Dudes with Bad Karma.~**

"That… Was… Terrible…" Duncan panted out as he walked out the glass door. "I won't be able sit for at least a week."

"I actually thought it was quite relaxing," DJ said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Relaxing, my ass," the man beside him mumbled. "I thought I was gonna lose an appendage or something."

"I thought it was relaxing, too, DJ," Bridgette said with a smile.

"I had a fun time, too," Courtney said, smirking at Duncan.

"Shut up, ya prude-ass bitch," Duncan snapped.

The brunette simply smiled before telling DJ good-bye.

"Here," the blonde said to Duncan, handing him a note. "Read it after we leave."

"C'mon, Bridge," Courtney said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bye guys," the woman called before following after her friend.

Gwen walked over to Duncan and commented as soon as she saw the towel hanging around his neck. "Water Aerobics? Manly."

Duncan looked at her chest. "Flat chest in a sports bra? Feminine."

The Goth rolled her eyes. "Ass."

"Bitch."

She rolled her eyes again before pushing passed him and going into the pool room.

"You know," DJ started, "women aren't your thing, man."

Duncan, unable to think of a good comeback quickly said, "You're not my thing!"

DJ put his arms up in an 'I surrender' pose. "Didn't say I wanted to be, dude." The man smiled before pointing his fingers at Duncan. "I'll see ya later. I gotta run."

"Later, man," Duncan said as his friend walked away. He opened the note Bridgette had given him. He cocked his head to the side as he read it.

_Duncan._

_Courtney will be teaching GED classes at the Community Center come January. So, if you wanna see her, GO!_

_Is your last name, by any chance, Warren? Because my husband used to know someone who he as described as what I've seen you act like today. His name is Geoff Willows. If it is you, then call him up, he'll probably be psyched to hear from you._

_His cell number is 343 – 727 – 8966._

_- Bridgette. _

"Well, well, well, getting a GED just got a whole lot more tempting…"

* * *

**A/N:** It's that time again, to tell me what you thought by pressing that beautiful button you guys are so good at clicking on~!

Ohh. And, like in my other story, Geoff's number (727 - 8966) stands for something. But the area code (343) is just an area code, nothing special about it. Person who guesses gets a cookie and a shout-outt. Why? 'Cause I will be eternally greatful to them. Duhh~

Also, DUNCAN WON! CH'YEAH!

Ehem...

**MaidMikuruu is Outtiee**~


	3. Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill

**A/N:** Whoaa. Gottaa love Reviews!

Contemperinaa figured out that Geoff's number was "PARTY ON". So, she gets this delicious cookie!

Enjoy~

Note: "Rue" is French for "street". Just so you don't get confused by that~.

* * *

**Small World**

**Chapter Three**

**Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill**

* * *

Duncan scuffed his feet along the sidewalk. "I gotta take a piss," he mumbled, looking around for a street sign. "Damn," he said as he saw what street he was on. "Rue Oak has got to be crawling with rich people. Of all the places to wander into, I had to pick fucking Westmount."

The mohawked man pulled out this phone and flipped it open. "Half past ten—not too late. Someone might be up around here."

The former delinquent shoved his phone back into his pocket before grabbing a hand full of snow. He rolled it into a ball and pulled his arm back as far as he could before chucking it at the top floor window.

A brunette lifted her head from her fluffy white pillow as the frozen ball collided with her bedside window. "Wh-What was that?" she asked herself quietly with half lidded eyes. Another snowball sailed into the glass, getting a slight jump from the woman.

The young adult rubbed her eyes as she pulled the covers from her body and shuffled her way over to her window. She pushed the window open and let out a yawn before pushing her head out the window, trying to see who it was waking her.

Duncan, not realizing the window had been opened, threw a third snowball in its direction—which landed it right in the middle of the half asleep woman's face.

The brunette bit her lip to keep from screaming as she wiped the snow from her face. As soon as her hand reached her chin, she recognized the man below her. "Duncan! What in God's name are you doing here?!" she seethed, trying as hard as she could not to wake up any of her neighbors by yelling.

"Princess?" he asked, surprised that he had stumbled upon her house. "You live here?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock! Now, tell me why you're here!"

"Well, all be damned. This is quite the coincidence," Duncan said in a tone that he knew would piss Courtney off.

"Just tell me why the hell you're here before I call the cops!" she snapped.

"I gotta take a piss," he said, gesturing to his fly. "Think you could help me out?"

The brunette looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why can't you just go in the neighbour's yard or something?"

"You kidding? It's freezing out here, Princess. I don't want my ba—"

Courtney held up her hand and quickly said, "Don't finish that."

"Just let me use you toilet and I'll leave," Duncan reasoned.

The former CIT let out a sigh. "I am not letting you in this house, again. I will not have a repeat of last time. Just go next door!"

"Fine," Duncan said smugly. "I'll just do this," he said as he cupped his hands around his mouth and took in a breath.

"What are you—"

"Attention, Westmont!" he bellowed.

Courtney's eyes went wide as she realized what he was about to do.

"I, Duncan Louis Warren, just got done sleep—"

In a wave of panic, the brunette grabbed onto her senior year tennis trophy and chucked it towards the shouting man—direct hit. With eyes the size of dinner plates, Courtney covered her mouth and let out a gasp as she watched Duncan stiffen before falling onto the ground.

Courtney let her hand drop from her mouth. "Oh. Dear God, don't let him be dead," she prayed to herself before grabbing onto her robe and rushing out of her room.

**~.Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill.~**

Duncan let out a groan as he came to. He opened an eye and looked around, not able to recall anything that lead to him being on the suede couch he could feel under him. He touched the back of his head and felt the deep cut. He looked at the blood on his hands.

"The hell happened?" the man asked.

Courtney came from the kitchen, a fresh ice pack in her hand. "You were being an ass so I threw a trophy at you. The marble stand is the reason for the gash on the side of your head," she explained as she held the ice pack to him. "You shouldn't touch it. It could get infected if you have any kind of germs or anything on your hands."

Duncan let out a groan as he put the ice pack on the gash. "I feel like shit," he mumbled.

"You look it, too," Courtney said smugly, trying to discreetly lighten the mood.

"I never look like shit," he countered cockily. "I'm the hottest thing this side of the equator."

"Mmhmm. I'm sure," Courtney said mockingly as she played with the sleeve of her cashmere sweater. "I thought I was going to have to take you to the ER."

"Pfft. ER—shmear-R. I hate doctors. They just get off on telling other people stuff they don't want to hear like, 'Don't pick at that scab,' or 'If you eat nothing but pickeled eggs you'll die.' Hey, don't tell me what I can't eat! Now, playing doctor…"

"I don't even want to know," Courtney said with a sigh. "Just go to the bathroom and try not to bleed all over my couch."

"Why would I go to the bathroom?" Duncan asked, raising half of his uni-brow.

"What do you mean? I thought you had to use the bathroom!" the brunette snapped.

Duncan thought for a moment. "How long was I laying in the snow?"

"Not long," she replied, unsure about his question. "I pulled you in here almost instantly."

"Oh… Then, snow may not be the cause of my soaking wet pants?"

Once again, Duncan had Courtney in shock. "Y-You mean, your urine… my couch… **Duncan! I am going to kill you!**" she screamed after stumbling over her words.

Duncan let out a chuckle. "Chill, Princess. I was only kidding around. You're a forensics freak, you should be smart enough to see through a joke."

Courtney let out a low growl. She glared at him, but remained calm as she asked about where he could go for the night.

"Sorry, babe. I don't have anywhere to go. I could go back to my place, I guess. But, I don't think I'm in any condition to drive," he answered, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

The brunette let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess you can stay here for another hour or so," she said as more of a thought than anything. "But, you are absolutely not staying the night," she added sternly.

"You may change your mind. I mean, just look at these—"

"Don't even go there!" Courtney screeched.

"I was going to say these pearly whites," he mumbled.

She scoffed. "Liar."

"I'm going to go take that piss, now."

"Don't trip on your ego," Courtney commented.

"It's your sanity I'm worried about stumbling over," he said smugly with a wink.

"Oh. Bite me," she snapped.

"I don't sparkle. But, I guess Stephanie Meyer would be okay if a non-sparkler were to carry on the Cullen legacy."

"Would you just go to the bathroom, already?!"

**~.Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill.~**

"No, Duncan—for the millionth time—I do not have a wheelchair. You are perfectly capable of walking," Courtney said as she pushed him out the door.

"Fine, fine. But, I call shotgun!"

"Who else would want it?" she asked, giving him a glare.

"I dunno. But, it'd be my luck that a selfish person like you would grab the good spot _and_ drive, at the same time," Duncan said, crossing his arms.

"Just get in the car, Duncan," the brunette said before she rounded the front of the car and opened the driver's side door.

"Snappy today, are we?" he commented as he slipped into the passenger seat.

Courtney ignored his comment and started up her car.

"You know, I don't see the draw to these Smart Cars," the mohawked man commented as he struggled to get comfortable. "Where the hell are you supposed to put your legs? 'Cause I really don't see a spot for all three of them."

"Three?" Courtney asked distractedly as she looked in her rear view mirror and began backing out of her driveway.

"Yeah. You know, my right, my left, and J—"

"Never mind—I got it," Courtney said quickly as she backed into the road.

Duncan shrugged before playing around with the numbered buttons on her radio. "Ew," he commented as each of them played the same station, which featured Classical music and Opera.

"It's nice, Duncan. Classical music is relaxing and helps people deal with stress," Courtney said, smiling as one of Mozart's works began pouring from her speakers.

Duncan scrunched up his nose before grabbing onto the 'Tuner' knob and searching for what he classified as 'real music.'

"Now, here's a good song," Duncan stated as 'The City is at War' by Cobra Starship filled the car.

Courtney raised her eyebrows. "What is this?"

"_Real_ music," Duncan said.

"_This little girl was alone in the world, 'til she found a way to get her fix for free. Oh. Pretty please, it breaks my heart to see another tragedy. She finally found a way to get her picture on TV._"

"I'm not listening to this," Courtney said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Seems like you are," Duncan said smugly as he sat back in his seat.

"Whatever. Something better has to come on next," she said as the song came to an end and the DJ started talking.

"This one goes out to Heather Legna in Toronto," the DJ announced. "It's tear-jerker, folks—'Crush' by David Archuleta." The DJ paused before switching on the song.

"Tear-jerker, my ass," Duncan said as he heard the song.

"It's a dumb song," Courtney said. "You should just change it."

"_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or fallin' in love? Is it real r just another crush? Do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holdin' back, the way I do? 'Cause I'm tryin' and tryin' to walk away, but I know this crush ain't goin' away…_"

"Good idea," Duncan said, an awkward feeling settling in his stomach. "So… um… Mozart?" he asked, reaching for the tuner.

"Sounds good," she agreed, also getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for three Mozart pieces.

Something caught Duncan's eye—a Starbucks. He grabbed onto the steering wheel and ripped it towards himself, causing them to skid into the parking lot.

"What the hell was that?!" a shooken-up Courtney screamed.

"I wanted some coffee," he said with a shrug as he opened the door.

**~.Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill.~**

Courtney stared out at the moon as she rested her chin on her hand. She let out a sigh and looked over to see Duncan holding out a cup of coffee.

"My treat," he said as he tilted the cup towards her.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she took the drink.

"You okay?" Duncan asked as he sat across from her. "You look down—and not in a good way."

"One—you're disgusting. Two—I'm fine," Courtney said, returning her gaze back to the moon.

Duncan pulled out his phone and peeked at it--midnight. "It's Christmas," he said, mustering up an awkward smile.

"Whoo," she said quietly.

"What the hell is up your ass?" the raven-haired man asked, getting tired of trying to cheer her up.

She let out a sigh. "If you must know, I haven't seen my boyfriend since Summer."

"Did he promise to come see you for Christmas or something?"

"No," she said in a whisper. "He promised to come Christmas Eve. We were going to go and see the ball drop in New York on New Year's Eve, too." The brunette shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh. Well. I guess we'll shoot for next year… Again…"

"Oh…" was all Duncan said. "Well, maybe he'll show up."

"Maybe."

Duncan thought for a moment before grabbing a stirring stick and placing in it in his coffee. After making sure she watching, he began blowing into it, causing it to began bubbling.

"Duncan," she scolded. "Act your age!"

"C'mon, babe. I'm only twenty-five. I'm in the prime of my youth," he said, happy to see her showing an emotion other than sadness.

"Well, I'm twenty-three and one of the most successful forensic scientists in all of Canada. Therefore, you should be at least a little mature."

"Not all of us had our Daddy buy us grade, darling," Duncan commented.

"Excuse you! I worked hard for my grades! I went into high school early and came out early! You didn't even finish!" Courtney snapped, earning odd looks from the few people who were sitting near them.

"Simmer down, Princess. I was only kidding. You need to learn to take a joke," the mohawked man said sending a glare towards every person who was staring.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Duncan."

"You are so easy to piss off," Duncan said, earning him a kick in the shin. "Dammit, Courtney!" he mumbled as he nursed his throbbing shin.

"What were you doing walking around Westmount, anyway?"

Duncan looked up his shin and shrugged. "I left Geoff's party a bit early. I just stumbled around and ended up there."

"And, you didn't use your car, because..?"

"Malibu took my keys," he mumbled, obviously still bothered by the fact that she outwitted him to take his keys.

"You mean Bridgette?"

"Yeah, that's 'er name."

"How do you know them? I mean, other than you meeting Bridgette that time at the gym."

"Oh. Geoff and I went to school together," Duncan replied. "Malibu gave me his number and we decided to hang again."

"You're not going to the New Year's party, are you?" Courtney asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

"I dunno. Why does it matter to you? Geoff said you rarely come to any parties, and if you do, you skip out majorly early."

"Hmph. I do go to some," Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"I bet you do," Duncan said as he finished up his coffee. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said as she threw her cup in the trash.

They both walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Duncan. "Look up," he said, pointing above them.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I am not kissing you."

"It's a tradition," Duncan argued.

"I don't care," Courtney said, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"You're a bi—"

Courtney went on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck.

Duncan opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Courtney pointing a finger at him.

"Never happened," Courtney said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Duncan saluted her before following her to the car.

**~.Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill.~**

"Why do I _have_ to go home, again?" Duncan whined.

"Because I don't want you in my house!" Courtney snapped. "Don't distract me, I'm trying to drive!"

"Bitch," he mumbled.

"And you expect me to enjoy your company," Courtney scoffed.

"You just passed their house," Duncan said in a monotone a she pointed towards her window.

"Dammit," she mumbled as she prepared to turn around.

"The sign says no 'U-turns'," Duncan said, pointing out her window, again.

Courtney let out a growl as she turned of her turn signal off.

"Wait," Duncan said as he saw the cul-de-sac coming up. "That might have been a 'No Outlet' sign…"

"**Duncan!**" Courtney yelled, slamming on the brakes.

"Hey, you're the one who listened to me," Duncan pointed out.

Courtney grounded her teeth together as she turned the car around. "Not another word," she seethed.

"'Children at Play,' " Duncan read. "You should slow down so you don't hit a kid."

"What did I just say?"

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. "But, you missed the house again."

"Dammit, Duncan!" Courtney yelled.

"You should really learn to tune me out," Duncan said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"You know what?" Courtney snapped. "You can walk. Get out."

"But I—"

"Out." Courtney pointed towards his door.

**~.Listening—Both a Good and Bad Skill.~**

"What'd I say?" Duncan asked as Courtney sped off, splashing him with mud as she did so.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Trent asked as he walked passed Duncan and towards his car.

"Courtney Royal happened."

"Ooh. Karma's a bitch, man."

"A _real_ bitch," Gwen said as she followed behind Trent.

"Who the hell asked you, Gothie?" Duncan asked.

"My flat chest," Gwen countered.

"Touché," he said.

"I'm aware," she said smugly.

Duncan smiled before calling after her, "Stop telling Elvis about my personal life, would ya?"

The Goth looked back at him with a devilish smile and gave him the finger.

"I can't wait 'til Karma bites your ass," Duncan said.

"I think she'll commit suicide after dealing with you," Gwen countered before opening the car door.

Duncan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Gwen.

"By the way, I think Lindsay has your keys."

"Wait, what?" Duncan asked.

"That's what she said when she put the wrong key in her ignition," Gwen called out the car window. "Good luck."

"Well, merry fucking Christmas," Duncan mumbled as he walked towards the house.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! I knocked out this chapter in, like, two or three hours. I finally got my internet back up. I was so worried I wouldn't get this up by Christmas Eve. But, I did!

Anyway, please click on that beautiful Review button and tell em what you thought~.

Merry Christmas/ All those other holidays I don;t want to butcher the spelling of~!

**MaidMikuruBeOuttiee~!**


End file.
